L'Héautontimorouménos : Roamers and Sinners
by SunFlower9207
Summary: All of us have a secret.   One of us is a fraud. One of us is a liar. One of us is a coward. One of us is a junky. One of us is a murderer.  All of us are sinners, all of us are guilty.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : All of us have a secret.  
>One of us is a fraud. One of us is liar. One of us is a coward. One of us is a junky. One of us is a murderer.<br>All of us are sinners, all of us are guilty.

I have no one and you forget me. Shall I wander I like that I ask you, please help me. I am not a helpless slave, please voice is sad, voice in the dessert, memories. Fate and time have taken everything we had. If I love you I will kneel and in tears. I fall on my knees, begging for you forgiveness. The roamer in me you spare. The sinner in me – you try to understand. Will we hide the tears and the trails of love? How we will forget those wounds?

The Devil pulls the strings by which we're worked:  
>By all revolting objects lured, we slink<br>Hellwards; each day down one more step we're jerked  
>Feeling no horror, through the shades that stink.<p>

Charles Baudelaire

Life is lovely when you are little kid. Beautiful, sunny days that are full with purity and naivety. Happy songs and magical games...  
>Then we grow up. Problems arise, complications, disappointments, difficulties... Things we can not deal with, things we don't want to face. So we lie our way out of our problems. We run, we play hide and seek with our destiny. We try to escape but there's no way out. We are stuck in that endless battle for power, trying to find ourselves, pretending that we are not what we are – pile of nothing. There is no love, no friendship, no happiness, only fear.<br>Life is pretty simple in the beginning.  
>Then the pain comes...<p> 


	2. Black hearts

**I don't own supernatural  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> hearts<br>**

Kaylyn Reed opened her one eye and examined the dark room she was in. It was a motel room like always. There was the little, old TV, the crappy sheets and the ugly colors. She wished she could go to a better hotel. Kay has never been to an expensive hotel so she wondered what it would be.  
>The young girl sighed. Lately her money were barely enough for gas and food. That was not the time to think for luxuries.<br>"Like there was ever a time to think for something like that" she said bitterly.  
>Kay stood and went into to bathroom lazily. She looked herself in the mirror. The little hours of sleep were evident on her face. Kay had marks from her pillow, her eyes were puffy and red and her lips were dry and pale. The dark make up she had applied yesterday was now all over her face and made her look like one of the guys from KISS. Her brown hair was shaggy and kind of dirty, it smelled like cigarettes and cheap perfume.<br>Kay shook her head disapprovingly and took her cloths, deciding that she really needs a shower.

After taking a shower and getting dress Kay began packing.  
>She didn't have a lot of belongings, just a pair of jeans and some shirts and shorts. Kay was happy with what she had; she was always on the move so she didn't need lot of cloths and shoes like the other girls. It was a long time ago when she had realized that she was not like the other girls. Her life was more complicated and difficult and she didn't have the luxury to worry about cloths, school and stuff. Kay wasn't exactly happy with her life she simply didn't know other way.<br>Kay was almost out of the motel room when her phone started to ring. She sighed and dropped her old bag on the dirty floor.

"Yeah" she said bored.

"Kay, it's Norah" she heard her cousin's sweet voice and rolled her eyes.

"Hello, Norah" she answered slowly. "What can I do for you?"

It wasn't that she didn't like Norah; the problem wasn't in Norah at all. She was a good person; caring, kind and sweet. The problem was Kay hadn't heard from Norah and her other cousins for a year and she liked it that way. She didn't get along with them. They thought she was too aggressive, moody, scold and harsh. On the other hand Kay thought that they are too annoying and boring.

"I need your help" said Norah hesitatingly.

Kay rolled her eyes again.

"I'm in the middle of something actually" she said annoyed.

She didn't want to go to Norah's. Norah and her kid, Emma, were kind of bearable but her husband Owen was other story. He was a disgusting pig.

"Kay I really need your help, please" she begged

Kay shook her head trying to come up with something.

"I'm really far away, I'm in Nebraska. It will take days to come to Ohio." She said finally.  
>"That's not a problem" answered Norah happily "I'm at Bobby's."<p>

Kay sighed and rolled her eyes. There was no way out.

"I really don't know Norah"

"Please, Kay, it's because of Emma, I wouldn't push if it wasn't for her" Norah begged her.  
>"Please, help me."<p>

"Ok." Kay sighed."Fine, I will come but only because of Emma."

"Thank you. I'll see you at Bobby's."

"Yeah."

Kay closed her phone and shook her head.  
>If her father had found out she's helping Norah, he would have been so mad at her. He had made it clear he didn't want anything with them. She shook her head, she shouldn't think about him. He was gone and there was no way she could bring him back.<br>Kay decided she'll just go see what Norah needs and than leave like she had never been there before.

* * *

><p>"Is she coming"<p>

Norah lift up her head and look at Bobby.

"Yeah, she's coming." She answered "She's not happy about it but she's coming."

"And that's what's important" said Bobby.

He looked at her thoughtfully.

"You don't look good kid." He said to her.

Norah smiled.  
>"Thanks Bobby" She looked at him. "I'm just tired and worried"<p>

Bobby shook his head.  
>"Don't worry girl, Kay will help Emma, you will see." He said to her and went into the kitchen.<p>

Norah looked after him lost in thought.  
>She knew Kay would help her daughter. Her cousin may be a real bitch sometimes and most of the time but Norah knew she'll help Emma. After all Kay was the only one who knew how Emma was feeling now, she was her age when the symptoms had started. Norah remembered the pain Kay had suffered and she was praying Kay will make things easier for Emma.<br>The thing she was worried was Owen. Norah knew he won't like the idea of his daughter becoming like Kay. She also knew he'll be mad when he finds out she had come to Bobby without his permission.

* * *

><p>Grace looked at the little form of Emma. She looked so fragile. Why was this happening to her? She was such a sweet child. Grace didn't want Emma to suffer; she wanted to take her pain away, but she couldn't.<br>Grace sighed and got up from the chair, she had been sitting on. She stood near the big window in the room Bobby had given for Emma.  
>Grace looked outside. It was the beginning of November, so the weather was awful. It was windy and cloudy.<br>She saw a black car on the horizon. The car was coming closer and closer until it was driving towards Bobby's.  
>The grumble of the car died away when the car stopped. The doors opened and two men came out of the old car. They look like hunters, but it was too dark to see them properly, so Grace had no idea who they are.<br>She sighed silently and sat by the bed again and looked at the sleeping Emma.  
>Since she came back to her old life of hunting and monsters she had secretly dreaming of meeting someone. That car had made her feel these secret feelings again.<br>But that wasn't his car, and it` wasn't him.  
>Grace hadn't seen him for three years; she was dying to see his smile to hear his voice.<br>She prayed he wasn't mad at her for leaving. Back then she thought that it was a good choice, a better life. Now she new she couldn't have that normal life, it simply wasn't for her. So she came back thinking she can continue from were she left, and that meant she would do everything to make things up with Taylor. In her heart she knew that they belong together, she just prayed he hadn't changed his heart.

* * *

><p>Dean opened the door of Bobby's house.<p>

"Bobby!" he yelled

He stopped at his tracks when he saw a beautiful woman in front of him. Sam stopped behind him hitting him in the back.  
>Dean didn't seem to notice. He was too busy checking the woman before him. She didn't look exactly young, she was some near his age, but she was hot. She had dark chestnut hair that came to her shoulders. Her eyes were deep shade of green as it looked. And her body...well she was really hot.<br>The woman smirked seeing him checking her out.

"Dean Winchester don't you have any manners?" she asked and he looked at her sparkling eyes startled. "It's rude to look at a woman like that."

"Do I know you?" he asked her suspiciously and reached for his knife.

"You don't remember me!" she looked surprised "We spent a hole summer together don't you remember?"

Dean looked closely at her. She did look familiar.

"It's me Norah" she said finally seeing he couldn't remember "My father Steven was a friend of your father."

Dean smiled remembering those happy and long gone days.

"Norah Collins." He said with a smile and hugged her. "It's been what six-seven years?"

"Eight" she said with a smile.

For some reason Norah decided not to correct him that she is a Hudson now not a Collins.  
>Her eyes landed on a tall man behind Dean.<p>

"And that's" she said still smiling.

"I'm Sam" said the tall man slightly smiling. "Dean's brother."

Norah smiled at him politely. He was a fine young man but there was something dark in his hazel green eyes.

"Are you gone stay at the door all night or you are going to come in?" came Bobby's voice behind them.

"We are coming Bobby." Said Sam and closed the door.

They went into Bobby's living room and sat. Bobby gave each of them a glass of whisky.

"So what have you been doing?" Norah asked after of moment of awkward silence.

Of course she knew what they have been doing for the past six years. Her husband was a hunter like all her family and friends and hunters liked to gossip especially about the Winchesters. They were a favorite subject after the Hell's Gate's opening.

"Well, you know the same, hunting and stuff." Dean answered smiling "What about you?"

"Me too" Norah said sweetly." I got married a few years ago. And I have a child, Amelia, she's five."

Bobby raised a brow looking at them. Were they serious? When there were so many problems they were sitting and having a small talk.

"Idjits" he said angry.

The three of them looked at him startled.

"Don't look at me like that "he said to them all then turn to Norah "these boys can help you with Emma's condition. You don't have to wait for your junky of cousin to decide to show up. They have dealt with worse."

"I don't need help, Emma is fine." Norah said icily.

"Bullshit'

"Bobby she may not want us to mess with her things it's not our job." Dean said.

"Don't make me start with you boy!" Bobby said to him.

Bobby stood from his chair and look at them angrily.

"We all know _something_ is coming" he said "A child getting visions and monsters building an army"

"Bobby!" they all said in one.

He waved a hand.

"There is something bad coming and the only way to survive is to fight together."

Norah and the brothers looked at each other but said nothing.  
>Norah didn't want hunters to know about Emma's abilities. She also knew the Winchesters fame and she believe they could possibly understand her daughter but she didn't want to risk. They weren't exactly famous for they safety.<p>

Dean on the other hand didn't want more hunters to know about his crazy grandfather and strange brother. Mostly he didn't want them to know that there was a war at heaven and human race was in danger. There would be another reason for hunters to hate them and want them death.

Sam simply didn't want to hunt with other people. He sometimes didn't want to hunt with Dean too, but he said himself he had to.

After several minutes of silence Bobby waved a hand disappointed and exited the room grumbling.

The three of them looked at each other.

"So you are married" said Sam smiling not really caring about the fact she was married.  
>However he was a little disappointed. She looked like a good laid. Not like he cared that she was in relationship.<p>

"Yeah" she said slowly "For six years now."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if anyone is reading this but I do hope there is someone who enjoys the story as much as me.<br>So I've been thinking and I decided to change a few things and start over. The story takes place in season 6 in the beginning. There will be some changes but I'll keep the main story of this season**.** As you can see there are a lot of OC`s but I promise Sam and Dean will play an important part. The whole story is about human failures and falls.**


End file.
